Pet AnimalTales: Jerry! And the Bear from Outer Space!
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales: Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!" A Lesson in Telling the Truth Cast: * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as Alfred * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Ojo (Bear in the Big Blue House) as Small Fib * Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) as Fib with Feet * Injurin' Joe (Tom Sawyer) as Giant Fib * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Dad Asparagus * Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Mom Asparagus * Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) as Lenny Carrot * Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Percy Pea * Marie (The Aristocats) as Li'l Pea * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Dad Pea * Surly (The Nut Job) as Dad Carrot * Andie (The Nut Job) as Mom Carrot * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape * Leonette (Jungle King) as Ma Grape * Kitten Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) as Rosie Grape * Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) as Tom Grape * Mr. Jinks, Pixie and Dixie (Pixie and Dixie) as The Scallions #1, #2 and #3 * Molt (A Bug's Life) as Frankencelery * Gary (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Wind-Up Lobster * Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as The Peach The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Pirate Larry * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as Pirate Pa * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as Pirate Lunt Jerry Theme Song Cast: * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) as Asparagus Singers * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy Trailer Transcript: * Pet AnimalTales: Jerry! And the Bear from Outer Space! Trailer Transcript: * Pet AnimalTales: Jerry! And the Bear from Outer Space! (transcript) Credits Roll Directed by CHRIS OLSEN PHIL VISCHER Produced by CHRIS OLSEN Production Coordinator JENNIFER COMBS Written by PHIL VISCHER Storyboarding by LUIS CONTRERAS Concept Art DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ JOSEPH SAPULICH Matte Paintings JOSEPH SAPULICH Character Voices Richard Kind Dana Hill Dave Foley Susanne Pollatschek Vicki Eibner Noel MacNeal Kevin Michael Richardson Nehemiah Persoff Erica Yohn Nathan Rugger Joey Lawrence Liz English Phil Harris Will Arnett Katherine Heigl Eddie Murphy Jim Cummings Pat Buttram Ben Stiller Irene Cara Eartha Kitt Steve Thamer Daws Butler Don Messick Tom Kenny Charles Fleischer Jesse Eisenberg Edited by MIKE NAWROCKI Sound Effects Editor MIKE NAWROCKI Modeling Supervisor DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ Modeling Artists AARON HARTLINE ADAM HOLMES MIKE LAUBACH Additional Modeling Artists CARA BUKOVSKI THOMAS DANEN ROBERT ELLIS JOE MCFADDEN RON SMITH Layout Artist LUIS CONTRERAS Animation Supervisor RON SMITH Character Animators THOMAS DANEN ROBERT ELLIS JOE MCFADDEN LENA SPOKE Additional Animation ADAM HOLMES NATHAN TUNGSETH Lighting Artists CARA BUKOVSKI ADAM HOLMES MIKE LAUBACH Effects Artists CARA BUKOVSKI ADAM HOLMES MIKE LAUBACH Render Management KEN GREENE Software Development KEN GREENE Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Audio Engineering MIKE NAWROCKI Content Consultant SCOTTIE MAY Ed.D. S.W.A.P JON GADSBY Catering BILL HALJUN Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel